


A Study in Parenthood

by macycumberbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macycumberbatch/pseuds/macycumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(11 MONTHS AFTER THE FALL) John's Therapsit recommends John do something he has always wanted to do to help get ovet Sherlock, for John, that is have a child, John meets a pregnant teenager, Rita, who is going to give up her soon to be born child to John.  Then John gets a mind blowing surprise from Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Watson, meet your child

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW, I WILL ALTERNATE VIEWS THROUGHOUT THE STORY.

"Are you John Watson?" a man in blue scrubs and a white coat comes out of the delievery room holding a pink bundle that is squeling.

"Yes, Yes I am." John Watson says standing up to approach the bundle.

"Here she is, a healthy baby girl, mother is doing great, she is sleeping." the doctor says, "I am going to have to take her now, she needs a bath and we need to make sure everything is okay."

John nods, handing the bundle back to the doctor before rushing out. He falls into the chair rubbing his forehead, as if thinking,  
'What have I done?'. John reaches for his Mobile device and dials Mrs. Hudson, the landlady of his flat, 221B Baker Street.

"Hi, Mrs. Hudson, It is a girl!" John says, his eyes tearing up.

"Oh John, that's just grand! The nursery is all set, Lestrade helped some even though you bitterly hate him, John, I think he really feels bad for what he caused." Mrs. Hudson remarks.

"Yeah, well he should feel bad, he was on of the people who caused Sherlock to..to.." John couldn't finish.

"I know, John, I know." Mrs. Hudson replies in a calming voice.

"We are ready to see her, call us when you are arriving home." Mrs. Hudson hangs up.

Wo

The doctor comes rushing back in to John,

"We are going to need her to stay a couple of days, since she is 6 weeks early, and we are running the tests for anything abnormal. You may want to go home." The doctor pats John on the shoulder, "AH, but before we go, you will need to fill out a birth certificate." 

John follows the doctor to a obleque, white room with a young lady waiting there for John.

"You will need to give me the child's name and her guardians." The lady says, she has long brown hair, not married, about 31.

"Yes, I have it right here." John replies pulling out his phone. The list read,

1\. Spencer Sherlock Watson  
2\. Jennie Holmes Watson  
3\. Olive Sherlock Watson  
John pondered for about 3 minutes talking to himself, debating what name on which he should give the child.

" Olive Sherlock Watson." John says, not sounding to sure of himself.

"I see you are a fan of that FAKE genius. Good lot he is dead, tricking us like that, killing all those people, and that poor partner of his, I bet the whole time his partner knew." the lady smirks.

John shoots up, knocking over his chair in the process, "HE WAS NOT A FAKE, HE WAS REAL, MORIARTY WAS REAL. I AM THAT PARTNER. ALL OF IT WAS TRUE, HE WAS REAL, DON'T EVER SAY THAT." The lady blushes, embrassed by saying what she said.

"I am truly sorry, I should not have said anything." The lady trails off, "I just need you to sign here and you may go."

John slowly unclinches his fists and sits down and signs the papers. John huffs out and hails a taxi ride home.


	2. A Shadow Tells all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks after Olive Sherlock Holmes' birth, John is ready for work again, but Mycroft objects him returning to work and instead, he encourages John to meet Mycroft and somebody else for Lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter, comment what you think will happen and what YOU want to happen, I have the main idea of what is going to happen, but I want y'alls opinions! This chapter is not yet edited,but yeah, I will go back and fix grammatical errors and spelling soon! So comment if you would like! I love yall so much, I didn't expect anyone to read it! xx! thanks you guys  
> xx  
> Macycumberbatch

"Goodbye John." Sherlock said before hanging up the phone.

"No Sherlock, N-" John was cut off before seeing a black coated figure being pulled to the ground, out of the air. John sprints to his friend, but a damn biker knocks him over to the ground, causing John to have blurred vision momentariously.  
****

"NOOOO" John wakes up screaming with sweat pouring out of him and over the bed sheets. After John calms himself down, he heard the whimpered cry of Olive in the room. John pounces up, dreading the next hour of attempting to get Ollie(Olive) back to sleep, it always took a long time to get her back to sleep. 'Why hadn't I taken my medicine, like the doctor subscribed.'

John thought walking into the baby's room, switching on the lights, brightening the gray and blue walls with paintings of the solar system on the ceiling, it was a very boyish room, but John felt that blue and gray were Sherlock's colors and thatOlive WILL know the solar system unlike his old flatmate.

"There, there, Olive, I am sorry I woke you." John slips a look at his watch whiling picking up the bundle that was his child, "It is about time to feed you anyways, lets go to the kitchen." John says smiling down at the whimpering face. ''Olive has grown quiet a personality in these 2 weeks, she is very uncomfortable in the arms of people she does not know, she is trying to roll over every second she gets, and that smile, oh, that smile is something else, it warms my heart to see the toothless grin of hers.'' John thought, grabbing the bottle out of the fridge and sticking it in the microwave to warm it up some.

"John?" Mrs Hudson questions as the old lady manages to make it up the stairs.

'In here, Mrs. Hudson." John replies trying not to yell, the poor lady's hearing was horrible these days. Mrs. Hudson walked up to the bundle and swoops Olive out of John's full hands.

"You get the bottle while I hold Ollie." Mrs. Hudson says, kissing Olive cheecks and head. After John takes the bottle out he goes to the couch and sits down awaiting the infant, Mrs. Hudson strolls over laying the bundle into John's hands.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, you can go back to sleep now." John says, feeling embrassed for depending so much on Mrs. Hudson when it came to Olive's night feedings. Mrs. Hudson clunked down the stairs. When John heard her flat door slam shut, John began to tell a story,

"Olive, you may not know this yet, but you were named after one of the most amazing men in the history of the planet. His name is, was, Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective. I am going to tell you the story of how I got to be apart of his story...." John begins telling the story, The doctor had told John that telling audible stories to the baby would sooth Olive and teach her to talk, "And the Sherlock rushed out of the room saying 'I am Sherlock Holmes and the address in 221B Baker street. At 7:00 the next morning, we met up and I scoped the place, saying it was a mess and that we could clean up. Sherlock, you see, was very messy and so he had already moved and and-haha- the place was a mess." John said laughing out loud for the first time in months, when he rubbed his eyes, John noticed tears running down his face. Looking down at Olive, the child was almost done with her bottle and her eyes are barely able to keep open. John sits the bottle down and carries Olive back to her room, laying her down. It was 4:00 in the morning, Olive had been up with him since 2:30. "Oh Ii am going to regret this tomorrow." John accidentally says outloud.  
*Ding Ding* John moves to check his phone:

Bon Jour, the resturant, 12:30 p.m. TOMORROW. Wear something nice. Don't bring the child, Lestrade will take care of her, he told me she was fond of him.  
-MH


	3. BORING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has had a boring last 11 months, now Mycroft is texting him? Only thing Sherlock can deduct is suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it! Comment if you are still reading, comment with any ideas or suggestions, I love writing this, It is so amazing to write! I love all of you! I never thought I would almost 260 READS! Thank you so much! I will try and update as much as possible!  
> I love you guys so much!  
> XX, Macycumberbatch
> 
> p.s. kind of a filler chapter, short chapter

*Ding* 

Sherlock picked up the iPhone with a confused look on his face, he never received, or sent any texts for that matter. Sherlock has just arrived back from France, Mycroft paid for a cheap flat right outside of London. Mycroft had said, "You won't be needing the flat for long Sherlock, just a couple months." It has been 3 months, the last time Sherlock checked a "Couple" meant 2 unless He had been in hiding for a VERY long time and the meaning had changed.

Mycroft had sent Sherlock to France to work with the French police to help them uncover the French Mob, which was a simple job for Sherlock. Sherlock unlocked the phone with the password; IOU, the words that are burned into his mind for eternity. The alert was for an email from, BLOCKED

Dear Mr. Holmes,  
I do admire your work so dearly, but not when it is about me, If you and your army friend wish to continue in this world, you need to stop pursuing the French Mob, I will come after you and slowly rip your hearts out.  
Sincerly  
Mob Leader

 

Sherlock had gotten worse threats then that, I mean he IS the Sherlock Holmes, his work was to find the filthiest, sickest of people.  
Sherlock began to tap on the keyboard, replying to the email

Dear Mob Lea- whoever you are,  
I have stopped pursuing you for quite sometime, I have just given the police enough Information to find you and skin you. You have about 24 hours before they are led to you by one of your weakest links  
-SH

Sherlock hit send and decided to go work on his experiment with eyeballs, Sally, in the drugsbust had ruined the experiment so he had never gotten back around to it until he was confined to 1000 square feet of space. He places 3 eyeballs in the microwave and set it to 10 seconds.  
\---10 seconds later---  
BOOM. The eyeballs exploded leaving a juicy gooey residue on the walls of the microwave. Sherlock gathered a petri dish and scooped some of the goop up and strolls over to his microscope.

Sherlock, being Sherlock went into a deep pondering and questioning, scoping the juice.  
\---4 hours later---

*Ding*

"Oh God, not another email." Sherlock says sighing and glancing at his skull. The tall, skinny man unlocked the iPhone and scanned the text,

Bon Jour, 12:00 sharp, wear something nice, don't forget plants please, it would be rather embrassing for both of us.  
-MH.

"He must have gotten another root canal, texting is just out of the ordinary for Mycroft." Sherlock said laughing at the skull. Sherlock missed John so very much, he had began the use of Opium again. The boringness of the world was just too much sometimes. Sherlock had nothing to do so he slipped on his blue and white stripped pajamas and fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is very worried about leaving little Olive alone with Lestrade, after all, Lestrade did help in the suicide fake friend.  
> \------------------------------  
> Sherlock is anticipating the arrival of his oh so dear friend.

John slipped on his beige colored jumper, kissed Olive goodbye and headed to Bon Jour, it was only about 1 mile away from 221B Baker Street. John hadn't had a good walk since the day he brought Spencer home from the hostpital. 'What does Mycroft even want?' John thought as he passed Speedy's Cafe. It is a question that no one can answer at the moment. Probably other news about Sherlock's death, or Mycroft trying to convince John that Spencer was a bad idea, Mycroft had tried to get John to put her up for a adoption a couple days ago, It was quite irritating to John. John loved Oliver more than life itself, for the longest time, John didn't eat, much less sleep. But after Olive came, he was exhusted by the time 8:00 came around. It was someththing he was grateful for.

The resturant was quite nice, wooden doors, inside it was dark red walls, and dim lights. and occasional window. When John was seated he scoped the menu and ordered the fettichi alfredo and a glass of red wine.  
\--------Sherlock's POV-----------------

It was too much, watching John right infront of him. Mycroft instructed that Sherlock bring out the food and then reunite with John. John had lost 15 pounds, by the looks of it, JOhn hadn't slept in days, nightmare possibly? 'Oh God, I caused this.' Sherlock thought to himself....feeling what was it? Sentiment? No that was for the weak. What was it though? The question had ate at Sherlock all these years, why did he care for John? It was the one question Sherlock Holmes could not answer. The food was ready. Sherlock swiftly grabbed the plate and burst through the kitchen doors and walked up to John's table.

"Hello John." Sherlock said, the man winced as he heard the deep velvet voice of his once friend and looked up.

"No-" John stopped, as if unable to properly function. John stood up and faced Sherlock.

BAM! A cold hard fist was met to Sherlock's face, the sting lingering up and down his cheek, feeling something warm, blood. When Sherlock looked up he saw his friend in tears unable to stop.

"I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD SHERLOCK." John was just confused unable to think straight. 'He will forgive me' Sherlock thought, 'I GRIEVED FOR YOU. I STAYED UP FOR NIGHTS WISHING I COULD HERE THE VIOLIN AGAIN, BEING PLAYED ALL THROUGH THE NIGHTS

" John continued to scream.

"I am so sorry." Sherlock could not hold it in any longer, and with that Sherlock Holmes started to cry.

"I am just thankful that you ARE alive." John says, taken aback by Sherlock's crying. The only thing John can do is embrace Sherlock.

"I am truly sorry" Sherlock mumbles under the tears.

"There is something I need to show you though." John says walking out of the restuarant heading to the flat.  
\------------

"The flat is exactly the same," John says through the tears, "I- I thought that if you were still alive, that you wouldn't want me to mess with your things." John trails off mumbling, while unlocking the door. When the door swings open, Sherlock hears a laugh upsairs.

"Hi Lestrade, I am home." John yells, Lestrade races down stairs with a small bundle.

"Sherlock...." Lestrade trails off, unable to make eye contact. Lestrade hands the bundle to John and the being snuggles up to him. John steps toward Sherlock.

"Sherlock meet, Olive Sherlock Watson." John says smiling, trying to hand the child to Sherlock

"I do not do well with children, they don't- enjoy me." Sherlock retorts.

"She will love you. I have told her stories about you all the time." John replies. Sherlock takes the bundle and looks down at the being, she had bright, ice blue eyes, black hair, and fair skin, she was quite beautiful. Olive snuggles up to Sherlock, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt, laughing.

"See, she likes you." John said rolling his eyes, "Bye Lestrade." John said harshly to the poor guy, Lestrade felt partially responsible for the whole fall thing, so he was trying to redeem himself. Lestrade stomped out. 

"It's time for her to sleep, sorry. I should go get her dressed." John said waddling off with the infant. Sherlock scoped around, searching everything. It was exactly like it was before. Everything was the same, curiously, Sherlock ease dropped on John talking to Olive, 

"He really is back Ollie, he is back for good, you really surprised him. Wait until he finds out that you are like him. He will eat it up. He might play the violin at night, but it is quite soothing. And guess what, Daddy has a date tomorrow with a lady named Mary! I hope one day I will find you a mommy." John smiled at the infant laying her down in the crib. Sherlock ran away, grinning at the thought that John actually forgave him and that John was so excited for more adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so blunt, I really didn't know how to describe the meeting, I don't want the story to sound like it is leading to Johnlock, because it isn't. John and Sherlock is a bromance, that is what this story will show. I am sorry if I am being mean, I don't mean to. comment if you are reading! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOUU I LOVE YOUUUUU!  
> . Ps. I changed the name from Spencer to Olive. Because appearently giving a girl 2 guy names is confusing...  
> XX


	5. Does it have an off button?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, no, no, a child does not have an off button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Spencer's name. From Spencer Sherlock Watson to Olive Sherlock Watson. I think a few readers were confused of Olive was a boy or girl with the name Spencer. Sorry if y'all liked the name...i just want everyone to know it is a girl. Thank you for all the reads! Love! Xox

Sherlock's POV

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Olive bawled at 3:00 in the morning. She had been doing this for the past hour, John couldn't seem to get her to shut up.

"Does it have an off button?" Sherlock screamed into John's ear.

John rolled his eyes annoyingly, "No Sherlock, It's a child. Of course it doesn't, and calm down, Olive is sick, feel her." John said handing the squriming bundle over to a drowsy Sherlock.

"Does it atleast have a mute button?" Sherlock mumbled under his breath. The bundle curled up in Sherlock's arms, Olive was still squirming and crying, yes, but it toned down was she felt Sherlock's heartbeat. John's mouth was gaped open at the sight of Olive calming down in Sherlock's arms.

"You?" John steps back, "Out of all people, she will calm down for YOU?" John started laughing. It was quite obvious he was exhusted and envious, but Sherlock was okay with that.

John stomps over to the computer, where he opens up his blog, and writes

"Sherlock Holmes is a better parent than me? That is poppy cock right there."

After he writes it, John leaves the room with a slight grin on his face and yells at Sherlock, "NOW TRY AND PUT HER BACK TO SLEEP."

'How do you put a mini John to sleep?" Sherlock asked the skull, as usual, no response. Sherlock decided to try and bore the child to sleep, just rambling on and on about how horrible life was until he returned to 221B Baker Street. When Olive was still squirming Sherlock turned around to yell for John to see John standing there, almost in tears.

"I can't believe it, you really are a better parent than me." John yawns, "Try telling her storied of our adventures, except mention your deductions in there and how you unraveled them, she will enjoy that." John trots off and Sherlock heres the door. Sherlock begins to tell Olive a story about the one woman who beat Sherlock Holmes.

"Your dad and I, once got this case from my brother, it was about some pictures of a royal lady with a scandolus lady in pictures together, you are far to young to know WHAT, was in those pictures, but they were very strange. Anyway, I disguised as priest that had been beaten, and John was just a person who had witnessed it," Sherlock looked down at the still bundle and Olive was fast asleep.


	6. Sherlock really needs to remember that there is a child in the house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God no. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION BEFORE YOU START READING, READ THIS:
> 
> I know Sherlock claims to be a sociopath, but I want to show his, botherly, fatherly, loving side that usaually on John sees, I just wanted you guys to know that before you continue reading. Because underneath all those layers of Sherlock Holmes, I think there is some heart and emotion.

John woke up to surprisingly find Sherlock and Olly (Olive) asleep on the couch. The baby was wrapped in a gray wool blanket, and Sherlock was in his blue silk robe, how he found those comfortable? John will never know. John tapped Sherlock gently on the shoulder

"Sherlock, Sherlock, it's 6:00 we have a case to investigate." John whispered, knowing the words "Investigate" and "Case" would stimulate Sherlock's mind. Sherlock shot up almost forgot that there was a child in his arms.

"Johhhhhh-" Sherlock was then distracted by the deep blue eyes that had just woken up and were moving around verywhere, reacting to everything, "Oh, nevermind, is the child coming with us?" Sherlock said dissappointingly

"Just until I can find someone to babysit her. And no babysitter with a 10 kilometer radius will babysit a month old." John said rolling his eyes at the fact that Sherlock honestly thought a child was independent on its own.

"Oh. Well, can we get going? Is it a murder?" Sherlock asked handing the child to John.

"Yea, a 'suicide' they say, but I don't buy it," John gets a stern look on his face, "Sherlock, can we talk about something?"

"Yes, John" Sherlock answers sitting down.

"Olive, is um, well I never got around to telling you yesterday but um, I think that you may have to take the body parts out of the bathroom so Olly isn't tramatized by the age of one ." John chuckles.

"Ah, nah, nothing wrong with early exposure?" Sherlock asks.

.

"I'm sure, but when she can crawl the body parts are to stay on HIGH levels." John says slipping on some cotton/polyester tights, jegging things on the baby and a little hoodie saying "Daddy's girl" on Olive. Before John can strap her into the carrier Sherlock swoops in, 

"It's okay, I can handle her until we get to the scene." Sherlock said, his eyes brightening with the word 'scene'. 'Its weird' John thought 'that Sherlock is actually into taking care of this child...' John pondered as they continued down the stairs and out of 221 B Baker Street.

Sherlock grabs Olive and the three of them rush out of 221B

\------------------------------------------

"'Ello Sherlock, child now?" Anderson walks up behind Sherlock, poking fun of him obviously, "I didn't know sociopaths had sex lives?" Anderson scoffs. Sherlock spins around with a disgusted look on his face.

"For your information Anderson, this is John's child that I am momentariously holding, and by the looks and smells of it, you and Donovan had another 'fun' night together now?" Sherlock laughs as Donovan comes and swoops the baby out of Sherlock's hands. Donovan felt guilty after all that had happened to Sherlock, after all she planted the seeds of doubt in everyone's head.

"Freak, this child is adorable, is it your's?" Donovan asks (nicely, which surprised Sherlock.)

"No. It's Johns." Sherlock mumbles and walks off without the child. Sherlock might resent Donovan, but in general she was a good person and knew that Olive was in good hands.

As Sherlock was walking to the dead body he almost fell to his knees, a Sharp, stabbing pain in his lower back came to him as he plummeted to the cold ground in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, what happened?


	7. ahhh SOORRYYY

A/N; I know this isn't the update you all were hoping for, but I am going to make the case out of a few Sherlock Holmes actual stories so I am mixing them together in one case and school is taking a lot of time because of homework and showchoir, but I am trying to get it done ASAP


End file.
